Avalanche
by CCMax
Summary: A Round Robin that died after it was two authors long. The original author who started it, and then myself. Of course it died because round robins weren't all that interesting anyways. But anyways, Ranma has a doppleganger curse, while Genma is a golem


Avalanche, Scenes 1 & 2  
  
Written by Rebeka Thomas  
CCMax  
  
Author's Notes  
  
This was done back in the FFML, Nov. 1999, sort of as a Round Robin kind of thing. Since I've never really done something like it before, I decided to go off and try it out. However, that was about it, as it ended as a bust. Especially since, a lot of similar things were done before. Because of that, this entire story is pretty much open, so if you want to try out this storyline, be my guest. However, the first half belongs to Rebeka Thomas, while the second half is what I wrote. Who knows, maybe I'll continue this. I don't know.  
  
  
----- Original Message -----  
From: Rebeka Thomas  
To: FFML  
Sent: Tuesday, November 16, 1999 3:47 PM  
Subject: [FFML] [Ranma]Avalanche, scene 1  
  
  
A single snowflake can start an avalanche rolling. This was  
partially inspired by a certain Ranma 1/2 self-insert parody whose  
author i forgot, where the author, a disgruntled Nabiki fan, and a  
random element competed with each other to see who could get his  
version of the story out first.  
  
RULES:  
  
1: Each section must be written by a different person  
2: First post after each section gets to be official, in that it  
continues. I reserve veto power.  
3: Chapter must be over 1000 words [no fair gaining priority by  
writing posts obscenely short] in 25 or more sentences.  
4: Prose or script can be used, I could really care less.  
  
---Prologue [Scene One]---  
  
[CANON up until this scene. Meaning postcard, etc. No reason to  
assume that Ranma and/or Genma are cursed or what with.]  
  
Soun: Hey! Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane!  
  
Kasumi: Yes, daddy?  
  
Nabiki: Mm?  
  
Soun: AKANE!! Where is that girl?  
  
Akane: Hi, I'm Ho-o-o-ome!  
  
* Whoosh! * Sssnch! * Klonk! * "Hyaahh!" * KRAK! *  
  
/* note: Akane was changing into a gi, setting up concrete blocks,  
-* and breaking them, all in under a minute. This happened with  
-* exactly these sound FX in canon. */  
  
Akane: Aah! That was nice.  
  
Nabiki: There you go again, Akane. No wonder all the boys think  
you're so wierd.  
  
Akane: So why should I care? Not *everybody* thinks the world  
revolves around *boys*, Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki: No? Then I guess this wouldn't interest you.  
  
[Scene change]  
  
Girls: FIANCE?  
  
Soun: Yes. The son of a very good friend of mine. The son's name is  
_Ranma Saotome_  
  
Soun: If one of you three girls were to marry him... and carry on  
the Dojo...  
  
Soun: ...Then the Tendo family legacy would be secure.  
  
Akane: Wait a minute! Don't we have some say in who we marry?  
  
Kasumi: Akane's right, daddy. We've never even _met_ Ranma.  
  
---***---  
  
Okay. I withdraw from this and will see where it goes. People  
receiving FFML mail in digest format need not apply. Posts will be  
barred from becoming official at my sole discretion. rule of thumb:  
NO WRAP-UPS! This is an ongoing story.  
  
  
--  
  
"Well that's ok, I haven't either," Soun simply said.  
  
The three daughters sat there and stared incredulously at their father. Before  
any of them can even remark about their father's mental health, he continued on,  
quite happy that he now has their attention.  
  
"It really doesn't matter, because he will be coming here soon."  
  
At that, there is a knock on the door, and Soun quickly stood up and rushed to  
answer it, crying out, "Saotome, you're here!"  
  
The three daughters simply looked at each other in resignation and shook their  
heads. As they stood up to greet their guests, their father quickly rushed back  
into the room screaming. They looked up and saw a fat old man wearing a white  
gi and a bandanna over his head being carried over the shoulder of a stone  
statue of a samurai.  
  
"Put me down! Oyaji!" screamed the fat man old man, "you're scaring them  
spitless!"  
  
With that, the statue looked around at them for a moment and dropped the kicking  
and screaming old man. With that, the old man stood up, turned around and  
looked at the assembled Tendo family. The Tendo daughters looked at the old man  
clearly, and decided that he was fat, ugly, bald, and wearing glasses. They  
hoped with every fibre of their being that this was not Ranma Saotome. They  
were quickly relieved when their father identified him for them.  
  
"Saotome-kun! You've made it," Soun cried out as he quickly rushed forward and  
hugged his longtime friend. "But where is your son Ranma?"  
  
As Saotome-kun was being suffocated and slowly dying from the hug, he was able  
to croak out, "I'm not Oyaji! I'm Saotome Ranma!" He then proceeded to point  
with his free arm to the statue and choked out, "THAT'S my Oyaji!"  
  
Soun quickly released his long time friend and backed up so he could stare at  
him gravely for a moment. Then with a big a grin and bark of laughter, "That is  
a great joke my friend! So tell me, where is your son Ranma, Saotome-kun?"  
  
While this was going on, the three daughters became extremely worried. They  
really didn't want to marry such an old man, if he was telling the truth. Most  
likely, his friend probably went insane or was trying to get fresh with some  
young girls. Mainly, them! Wondering about the moving statue was the farthest  
thing from their mind.  
  
After looking at Soun Tendo for a moment with an expression of resignation on  
his face, he simply said in a tired voice, "I'll bring my son once you can bring  
two or three pots of hot water out."  
  
"Of course," cried Soun, "we'll have some tea while we're at it. Kasumi, why  
don't you bring some tea and," with look of confusion on his face, "the three  
pots of hot water. Sit, sit! Saotome-kun, why don't you tell us about  
everything while we wait for the tea, and hot water!"  
  
With that, Kasumi left to fill out the request, while Soun led his friend to the  
table to begin talking. With a tired sigh, "Please... Tendo... kun... why don't  
we wait for the hot water first. It's important that we get it."  
  
The Tendo family sat and stared at the statue, and Saotome Genma/Ranma (?),  
curiously while waiting for the tea. And the hot water. Finally, Kasumi  
entered into the room carrying the requested item. After she served the tea,  
she placed the three pots of hot water on the table near their guests.  
  
"First, let me introduce myself," began the old man, "I am Saotome Ranma," and  
with that picked up one of the pots poured some of it over his head. To the  
shock and amazement of the Tendo's, there now sat a young man with black hair  
and piercing blue eyes, wearing a red chinese shirt and black drawstring pants.  
"And this," he continued pointing to the statue, "is my baka-oyaji, Saotome  
Genma," and poured the last of the hot water over the statue, causing it to  
dissapear, and the familiar old man to reappear.  
  
"Tendo-kun!" cried Genma as he stood up and slapped his friend on the back, "it  
is so good to see you!"  
  
And with that, Tendo Soun, patriarch of the Tendo Clan, fainted.  
  
---  
  
"I can't breath," thought Soun, "I wonder why?" After spending a moment to  
think about it, he realized he couldn't breath because there was water instead  
of air. "Hmmm, I wonder where all of the air went to, and why there's water  
here?" That's when he realized that he was drowning. With a loud cry, he  
quickly stood up, and found himself in the koi pond that is in his backyard.  
After looking around a bit he saw his old friend grinning widely, while his  
daughters were looking towards him with concern.  
  
"See, I told you not to worry," Genma calmly said, "this was how I used to wake  
up your father everytime he fainted. Worked every time!" Genma couldn't help  
but have a look of pride over his face for his quick thinking.  
  
"So tell me Saotome-kun, were you really that statue, and that your son once  
looked like you?" he asked, hoping beyond hope that he was wrong.  
  
"Of course Tendo-kun," Genma replied solemnly as he helped his friend out of the  
pond, "let me explain."  
  
---  
  
With a resounding splash, Saotome Genma disapeared from view as he turned into a  
statue and fell face first into the pond.  
  
"Now way am I lett'n you explain about any of this Oyaji," Ranma cried after he  
kicked his father into the pond. When the statue finally stood up in the middle  
of the pond, Ranma quickly continued, "this is all your fault in the first  
place!" With that he turned around and entered the house so could sit down at  
the table so he could drink some tea. The Tendo's slowly walked back to the  
table in evident confusion as they wanted to know what exactly is going on.  
  
"Now, this all started when we went to Jusenkyou, a cursed valley filled with a  
whole bunch of cursed springs," began Ranma, before anybody could interupt or  
ask questions. It was evident that he was quite angry from the look on his  
face, and the venomous glare being directed towards his father. Who was still  
in the pond.  
  
"Oyaji didn't know a word of Chinese, and the guide ain't that good in Japanese,  
so when went there we didn't know it was cursed or nothin. If we'd listened to  
the guide none of this would'a happened, course we probably wouldn't have  
believed 'ta guide anyways," the angry look and tone was quickly replace by a  
look of resignation and was said in a tired of tone of voice. "We were fighten'  
because the hundred or so springs all had these bamboo poles stickin out'a them,  
and we were jumpin around on top of them tryin' to kick each other into the  
pools below. After a while, Oyaji undid his belt and looped it around my foot  
suddenly, and threw me into a pool. I came up and was about to return the  
favor, when I noticed that my balance was all off. That was when I noticed I  
was a girl. Oyaji was so shocked, he fell into a pool and came out as that  
statue over there."  
  
"But," interjected Nabiki in the slight pause, "you weren't a girl when you came  
in here."  
  
"Yeah, cause me and Oyaji found out what all those pools were, and how these  
curses worked. I fell into the nyannichuan, Spring of Drowned girl. Oh so  
tragi legend of young girl who drown 1500 years ago. I think. Oyaji fell into  
spring of drowned samurai fighting monster who turn things into stone golems.  
Or something like that. Guide told us that cold water activates the curse, but  
how water would turn it off. Until we get hit by cold water again.  
  
"We asked about a cure, but the Guide told us that there ain't no cure. So  
Oyaji got all desperate and asked what would happen if I was to fall into  
another spring. I was so caught up in turning into a girl that I didn't really  
think about what Oyaji asked. Guide said that the cursed form will change into  
what the spring was. Before the Guide could continue, Oyaji hit me over the  
head and knocked me out. Next thing I know, he's picking me up and tossing me  
into one spring after another. I'm chaning into all of these creatures, and  
Oyaji doesn't stop until I hit him in the face. That's when I realized I looked  
like Oyaji.  
  
"Guide came running up to us yelling how the cuses might mix together or become  
permanent or something, that scared me alot, cause I don't ever want to look  
like Oyaji for the rest of my life. We pour hot water over me and found out I  
could turn back. I asked what kind of curse I got now, but the guide told us  
that I was in the spring of drowned yak. That's when we experimented around and  
found at what my curse is."  
  
"So, what is your curse?" calmly asked Nabiki.  
  
Before Ranma could reply, Genma dropped some pond water he was carrying in his  
cupped hands over Ranma's head. Instead of the handsome young man sitting on  
the other side of the table, there now was a young woman wearing a kimono. A  
very familiar young woman. In fact, the Tendo's quickly looked back in forth  
between Nabiki and her double. Ranma.  
  
"Basically," Ranma calmly said, with withering glance sent at his, now her,  
father, in a voice that was eerily familiar, "When get splashed with water, I  
turn into whoever it was I was looking at. Even the clothing you're wearing is  
copied. If I'm not looking at anyone, then I get turned into whoever I last  
was. If I get hit with cold water again after I change back, and I ain't  
looking at somebody, then I'm going to change back into you," Ranma tiredly  
explained, pointing at Nabiki, "and I'm also going to be wearing this kimono."  
All of a sudden, a look of confusion crossed his face, and he looked down and  
started to look into the kimono, "What the hell are you wearing underneath this?  
I ain't never felt anything like it before? Feels kinda like silk or  
something?"  
  
"STOP!" yelled Nabiki as she hurriedly reached over the table and grabbed  
Ranma's hands away from the top of the kimono. "Don't you dare LOOK at my  
body!" Nabiki cried, while blushing furiously. Akane and Kasumi were both  
looking at Nabiki, trying to figure out what exactly she could be wearing.  
  
"Well now, this isn't so bad!" remarked Soun. "These are my daughters: Kasumi,  
age 19, Nabiki, age 17, and Akane, age 16. Choose the one you want, and she's  
your Inazuke!" cried Soun as he pointed at each daughter in turn.  
  
"HEY! Wait a minute!" yelled Ranma, while Nabiki called out, "Daddy!"  
  
Kasumi and Akane quickly looked at each other and then towards the still  
blushing Nabiki and Ranma as her arms were still in Nabiki's firm grip. They  
looked back at each other and quickly nodded. "Oh my, I think Nabiki is the  
perfect choice for Ranma!" Kasumi quickly said.  
  
"I agree, since the PERVERT," Akane spat out, "already knows what Nabiki looks  
like, let Nabiki be his Inazuke!"  
  
"Hey! Now wait a second!" Nabiki yelled out. Unfortunately, she wasn't quick  
enough as her father called out, "Then it's agreed. Nabiki and Ranma are now  
engaged!"  
  
At that, both Soun and Genma started dancing around in a joyful manner, after  
which Genma quickly poured some hot water over himself and joined Soun as he  
pulled out the sake. They quickly got drunk celebrating the joining of their  
family.  
  
-----  
  



End file.
